Love is for Children
by carolzocas
Summary: Ela tem uma dívida. E ele está pronto para a coletar.


Disclaimer: Nenhuma das personagens me pertence, obviamente.

E o enredo pertence à Jennifer Collins eu apenas traduzi.

Aqui está o perfil dela: u/168526/Jennifer-Collins

Leiam, a sério, ela tem imenso talento.

* * *

_"O amor é para crianças. Eu tenho uma dívida." - Natasha Romanoff_

Sentaram-se ao lado um do outro, com as costas contra a parede. Ela contou-lhe tudo o que se tinha passado, admitindo silenciosamente: "_Eu estava comprometida_." [aqui comprometida tem o significado, tipo de espião, que dizer que ela não estava completamente neutra, o Loki já a tinha topado, e ela tinha uma fraqueza, que a impedia de agir completamente racionalmente, nesta caso a sua fragilidade era o Clint ]

Ele acenou com a cabeça, apesar disso, ela não tinha a certeza se ele tinha compreendido. Ele levantou-se e deu alguns passos.

"Como está a tua cabeça?" , perguntou ela, com uma verdadeira preocupação gravada no seu rosto.

"Ainda ligada, mas estou melhor que muitos."

"Mmmm", ela concordou.

Ele parou de andar e virou-se para a encarar. "É irônico, não é?" Disse ele alguns instantes depois. "Eu mostrei-te misericórdia, quando te poupei, e tu... não me mostra-te nenhuma misericórdia ao me atingires" Ele riu, para ela saber que estava a brincar.

"Pois ... desculpa", murmurou ela desajeitadamente, ao levantar-se da cadeira para se juntar a ele. "Foi a única coisa que me veio à cabeça para te trazer de volta."

"Então ... eu acho que agora estamos quites", disse ele calmamente.

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não, não estamos Clint. Tu salvaste-me a vida, e eu... bati-te com força na cabeça... Ainda te devo uma."

"Natasha, eu já disse isto imensas vezes... Tu não me deves nada."

"E eu também já te disse... Eu devo-te tudo. Devo-te a minha vida."

Ele resmungou interiormente, sabendo por experiência própria que não ia ganhar. Olhou para ela pensativo até que algo que tinha ficado a ressoar na sua cabeça surgiu . _A minha vida ..._ "Tudo bem. Então vamos ficar quites"

Ela olhou para ele interrogativamente. "Então o que devo fazer? Quase matar-te e no último segundo poupar a tua vida?" Os seus olhos iluminaram-se maliciosamente. "Embora tu saibas demais ... talvez eu devesse ... quero dizer, não há outra maneira para além desta..."

"Casa comigo."

As palavras pairaram no ar durante uma fração de segundo. Ela não tinha a certeza do que tinha ouvido. Em seguida, os seus olhares cruzaram-se. "O quê? Estás doido? Jeez, eu devo ter-te batido com mais força do que pensava."

"Eu estou completamente lúcido", disse ele calmamente.

Ela suspirou. "Vá lá Clint. Não gozes."

"Eu não me estou a rir", ressaltou.

Ela mordeu o lábio sem saber o que dizer. Pela primeira vez, em todos os anos em que trabalharam juntos, em que se acompanharam, em que se protegeram, em que lutaram, e em que encontraram refúgio um no outro... Ele apanhou-a completamente desprevenida. Ela soltou um suspiro, "Clint..."

Ele levantou os braços ao alto. "O que queres? Queres que me ajoelhe? O que queres Natasha?"

"O que estás a fazer? Tu sabes que nós não podemos casar... assim do nada."

"E porque raio não?"

"Para com isso! Tu sabes porquê!" Sibilou ela.

"Dá me uma boa razão, Nat"

"Eu..." Ela tentou pensar nalguma coisa, em qualquer coisa que o pudesse fazer ver a razão, mas o que ela descobriu foi que não estava preparada para ter esta conversa.

"Tu tens de saber. Tu sempre soubeste, não foi? O quando eu te-"

"Para!" sibilou ela. "Não digas isso! Tu não podes dizer isso, Clint! Isto é uma loucura. Tu estás fora de ti!" Ela fez uma pausa, e massajou as suas têmporas. "Podes esquecer isto?"

"Está bem. Eu esqueço. Se tu olhares para mim e me disseres que não sentes o mesmo que eu." Ele estendeu as mãos, colocou-as na face dela e inclinou a sua cabeça para trás para ver o seu rosto. "Tasha... Eu quero que tu me olhes nos olhos e que digas que não me amas."

"Eu... Eu não..." Ela procurou algum sinal de que ele fosse desistir, de que ele não a faria dizer aquelas palavras que ela não era capaz de pronunciar, mas desta vez ele não ia desistir. "Eu... Eu não consigo," suspirou, ao apertar os olhos fechados.

"Eu sabia. Eu sabia, Tasha." Ele desceu as mãos até aos ombros dela. Fechou os olhos enquanto colocava a sua testa junto à dela. E ficaram os dois em silêncio durante algum tempo.

Ela foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio e a sua voz era um suspiro enquanto punha as mãos nos braços dele, numa tímida tentativa de o afastar. "O amor é para crianças."

"O quê?" Ele abriu os olhos para encontrar os dela fixos nos dele. "Estás a falar de quê?"

"O amor é para crianças," repetiu ela. "Foi isto que eu lhe disse ao tentar controlar os danos. Era desta maneira que eu estava comprometida. [nota de antes] Ele sabia como te usar contra mim." Ela sacudiu a cabeça para clarear as ideias, e subitamente sentiu a Terra a girar. "Ele sabia tudo, Clint. Ele sabia!"

Os olhos dele perfurarem os dela silenciosamente. Pela primeira vez não sabia o que dizer.

"O Amor é para crianças," disse ela novamente. "E eu..." respirou trémula. "Eu sou uma tola apaixonada quando estou perto de ti."

Então ele beijou-a; urgentemente, desesperadamente e apaixonadamente; ela puxou o rosto dele com avidez, enquanto enfiava a sua língua na boca dele e pressionava todo o seu corpo de encontro ao dele.

Quando eles finalmente se separam ela balançou suavemente a cabeça. "O que queres de mim?"

"Eu quero-te ao meu lado." Disse ele em voz baixa.

"Já há algum tempo que me tens ao teu lado," respondeu ela.

"Eu quero-te na minha cama todas as noites."

"Já há algum tempo que me tens na tua cama," relembrou ela.

"Eu quero que faças algo honesto."

"Nós só somos honestos um com o outro," disse ela calmamente.

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Então tu compreendes."

"Deus, Clint. Não podes... deixar-me salvar-te?" disse ela sorrindo secamente.

Ele respirou fundo. "É exatamente isso que eu te estou a pedir para fazeres."

"O quê?"

"Salva-me Tasha," sussurrou ele. "Salva-me deste inferno a que chamamos vida. Transforma-me em algo com significado. Dá me significado."

Ela olhou para ele surpreendida, atordoada. Estreitou os olhos em profunda contemplação e ficou em silêncio durante algum tempo, a ouvir a respiração dele. "Está bem," disse ela por fim. "Vamos fazer um acordo."

Ele esboçou um meio sorriso. "Estou a ouvir."

"Quando isto tudo acabar..." ela fez uns gestos com as mãos. "Se... Se sobrevivermos a isto, e ambos voltarmos para a S.H.I.E.L.D., eu caso contigo." Ela estendeu a mão.

Ele tomo-a, ignorando o facto óbvio de que ela achava que não iam ambos voltar. Apesar disso ele sabia, devido a toda a história que ele tinham em comum, que tanto um como o outro iam fazer tudo o que pudessem para voltar vivos.  
Se isto era tudo o que ela podia oferecer... Bem... Ele podia aceitar.

"Está bem," aceitou ele, ao pegar-lhe na mão e a apertar com firmeza. "Temos um acordo."

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado! :3

Eu realmente gosto deste ship e não há assim tantas fanficts deles em português, infelizmente. :( E como eu tenho tenho jeitinho nenhum para escrever resolvi traduzir. :)


End file.
